From DE 10 2008 014 101 A1 a device and a method for the wireless vehicle combination is known. The device comprises a receiver, which is mounted in or on the vehicle and which is adapted for receiving data from a wireless transmitter, and a microprocessor which is in connection with the receiver and which is adapted for processing the data. The data have a standard format that is adapted so that it can be processed by the microprocessor and the data are provided for the reception by all vehicles which are located within a predetermined wireless range and which comprise microprocessors that can process the standard format of the data.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a motor vehicle combination and a method for operating a motor vehicle combination which make possible further improved utilization possibilities for the motor vehicle combination. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.